


no experience required

by Beans (provetheworst)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time-ish, Fluff and Humor, M/M, not route specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provetheworst/pseuds/Beans
Summary: "Wait, wait," Sylvain says, breathless. They're back at the monastery in wartime, in the exact same room he had as a student so many years ago, and the whole thing is a little surreal.  As much as hewantsFelix touching him, he's also feeling a bit overwhelmed.Felix stares down at him. He does as he's told, though, and waits - even sits back a bit, pulling his hand away from Sylvain's pants. He looks aside, frowning. "Sorry. I assumed...""It's just," Sylvain says, when it's clear Felix isn't going to finish that sentence, "I've never actually. Uh. No one has ever..."
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 219





	no experience required

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a goofy lil thing that would not leave my head. no actual smut involved, just conversation.

"Wait, wait," Sylvain says, breathless. They're back at the monastery in wartime, in the exact same room he had as a student so many years ago, and the whole thing is a little surreal. As much as he _wants_ Felix touching him, he's also feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Felix stares down at him. He does as he's told, though, and waits - even sits back a bit, pulling his hand away from Sylvain's pants. He looks aside, frowning. "Sorry. I assumed..."

"It's just," Sylvain says, when it's clear Felix isn't going to finish that sentence, "I've never actually. Uh. No one has ever..."

At that, Felix narrows his eyes. "You've never what? Had someone else pull you off?"

"No. Yes. I mean - correct."

Looking around the room as if someone might jump out to laugh at them, like this is an elaborate ruse, Felix only barely remembers to close his mouth and not wear his surprise too plainly. His mind works overtime for a moment, then hunches over Sylvain, their faces centimeters apart, like a wild dog over a kill. His eyes gleam gold in the dim light allowed under the crack of Sylvain's door. For all that, his voice is bewildered and hesitant. "What."

"I'm serious!"

Felix's heavy exhalation is warm against Sylvain's cheek. Both of them look aside, then meet each others eyes again at the same time. "With all the girls you brought to your room at the Academy - you expect me to believe you..."

"Only ever made out," Sylvain admits with a deep sigh. He is at least utterly unperturbed by Felix looming over him, long since used to such behavior and well aware there's no real malice or threat behind it. "Yeah. I know. I do want, uh - you can go ahead. At least we're on even footing, right?"

Felix huffs out another noisy breath, burying his face against Sylvain's shoulder.

"Felix?" He turns his head, pressing his face into Felix's hair. It's soft and smells vaguely of soap but mostly of the dull spicy musk of Felix himself, a scent he's glad to revisit. He got used to it when they were kids and hugged all the time, and hadn't realized how much he'd missed it after Felix grew up into his current prickly scent until - well, now, really.

Felix's voice is low with a strange edge to it. "We're not." 

It takes Sylvain a moment to realize Felix is laughing. He's very quiet about it, shaking in a way that briefly makes Sylvain worry he's crying before realizing the tone in Felix's voice indicates otherwise. "We're... not? On even footing?"

"No."

Sylvain needs to process this information. "You've slept with somebody."

Felix sits back, resting on his knees and looking down at Sylvain. "Yes."

Sylvain looks right back up to him. Felix has grown up so absurdly pretty. Even in the dark, it's plainly evident - not even the ever-present shadows under his eyes are enough to detract from such delicate bone structure or such a sharp gaze. His body is lithe, all whipcord muscle honed by endless hours of practice that, at varying points during their Academy days, often drove Sylvain to distraction even before he'd fully worked out why. It makes sense, then, that other people would be interested as well, but - Felix is Felix. Felix is not approachable at the best of times. "You."

"Hey." A touch of offense, toothless.

Sylvain licks his lips, forcefully dragging his gaze back to Felix's face. So what if he's looking at the bow-curve of Felix's mouth instead of looking him in the eye. "I mean, I get why whoever it was would want to, totally understandable. Like. No shit. You're gorgeous. I'm just - _you_?"

"I'm not immune to feelings," Felix says, entirely too somber for a moment before he starts laughing again. "I can't believe this."

"Kind of hurting _my_ feelings here, laughing at me like this," Sylvain says. "You seriously - fuck. I can't believe it either."

"I thought you would ..." Felix pauses, finally stilling, no longer shaking with silent laughter. "I honestly thought you'd be - disappointed, maybe. That I was so much less experienced than you. But here we are."

"I'd never," Sylvain says. "Wait, you're not, uh, disappointed, are you?"

"No," Felix says, staring down at him intently. "I'm not disappointed. I promise."

Sylvain closes his eyes for a moment. "Who even was it?"

Felix starts laughing again. "Which time?"

"I can _not_ believe this. Sothis and the Saints. My whole world's been turned upside down." Sylvain leans up, though, just because he can, to press a kiss to the corner of Felix's mouth. Felix is still grinning, in as much as any expression of his can be called a grin; on anyone else it would likely be classed as a smirk, but Sylvain's known Felix long enough to have thoroughly mapped out the subtleties of his facial repertoire. 

Felix's expression softens eventually, which Sylvain almost regrets, solely because this is the most he's seen Felix laugh in forever. There's one good thing about this bewildering revelation, at least. That even in wartime, the two of them have found their way back to each other and that Felix is somehow happy about it. "Well, I guess I'll just have to help you catch up."

"I don't know if I want to catch up."

Felix's faces goes pale, and he withdraws. "Oh."

"Not like that! I mean, I want to! With you!" Sylvain sits up, scrambling on the bed to get on his knees and clasp Felix's hands in his own before Felix can get up; Felix sits back, looking absolutely bewildered. "I want to have sex with you, I mean, but I don't want to catch up, because that'd involve sleeping with someone else, which is the part I don't actually want to do. Unless you're up for a threesome, I guess?"

"Absolutely not," Felix says, brow deeply furrowed with confusion and consternation alike. "Who would we even ..."

"I have so many answers I could give right now and they're all terrible," Sylvain says. "Do you - listen, never mind that, do you still want to touch my dick?"

The sigh Felix gives is one of the most long-suffering sounds Sylvain has heard in his entire life, and all of his friends are quite capable of reminding him just how long-suffering they are. With resignation, Felix answers. "Despite you phrasing it that way, yes."

"Then let's stop talking."

Felix's response is emphatic. "Please."


End file.
